Talk:Memory loss fail-safe system
positronic matrix In response to Gvsualan: I don't doubt that memory engrams are located within the positronic matrix, but there's no mention of it in Insurrection. So, if you add that to the this article (and please do if it's appropriate :)), you will need to site another source. The only mention of Data's positronic matrix in film 9 is "There was a phase variance in his positronic matrix which we were unable to repair." and that has nothing to do specifically with the memory loss fail-safe system and is irrelevant here. :) -Suck My Wake 08:09, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : The same should be said about memory engrams too then. --Alan del Beccio 08:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Not really. Memory engrams were mentioned several times when the fail-safe system was described, while the positronic matrix was never mentioned. -Suck My Wake 08:28, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : On the contrary, it was explicitly stated that the positronic matrix was damaged, being that it is the primary system, its damage subsequently caused damage to engrams, which in turn caused his fail-safe system to kick in. A cascade effect, if you will. --Alan del Beccio 15:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) I did your homework for you and sited a source. -Suck My Wake 18:27, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't know why you are making such a big deal about this. It's not required to cite it that way, that source can be found via the wiki link to said article. Nevertheless, you can still put 2+2 together from the two statements in Insurrection stated by the Baku who diagnosed him, and the later referenced outcome you speak of, it corresponds to both Nemesis and the reference that can also be extracted from "Inheritance." --Alan del Beccio 18:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it's a pretty poitless argument we're having. I still disagree about your 2+2 statement, but there's no reason to keep at it. -Suck My Wake 18:46, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :The fact of the matter is, why leave out relevant information? One system was damaged and a second took over. Look at it this way: :* DATA: "Rerouting microhydraulic power distribution. Regulating thermal overload. Transferring positronic matrix functions. Engaging secondary protocol." :Later... :* TOURNEL: "We were unable to repair the phase variance in his positronic matrix." :Finally... :* LA FORGE: "I reconstructed Data's neural net and replaced these memory engrams." :* PICARD: "How were they damaged?" :* LA FORGE: "By a Son'a weapon." :His positronic matrix was damaged, he was making repairs or compensating for the physical damage, then he transferred his secondary protocol, his memory loss fail-safe system. It all fits together. --Alan del Beccio 19:10, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Despite that I already admitted that I was making too much out of this and already tried to end this thread, I will show you my train of thought: *The original entry stated "Data was damaged". *To make the article more specific, you replaced it with "positronic matrix was damaged." *To make it even more specific, I replaced it with "memory engrams were damaged" *You wrote "positronic matrix still goes here". You put it back in, and wrote something similar to "data lost some of his memory engrams". This was not correct, they were damaged and removed later. *I undid your post and became aggravated that you were adding incorrect information (pertaining to the removed engrams). Since the article (and even the memory engram article--it doesn't even mention a positronic matrix) says very little about where exactly the engrams are located, I thought citation was needed. They're actually in those chips Geordi had when he said "they contain some of Data's memory engrams". What were those? Who knows. *The whole thing is vague anyway, since a positronic matrix is more like a mind than a piece of plastic. -Suck My Wake 22:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::In response to Suck My Username: if you can't say "cite", you don't get to do "someone else's" homework. Thanks for the heads up, anonymous user. -Suck My Wake 22:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : You are under the assumption that the memory engrams article is complete. By my count, it is at least 12 references short. --Alan del Beccio 22:48, 12 January 2008 (UTC) That's my whole point! References are missing and I just wanted a solid citation for the information. I'm sorry this has gotten so out of hand. -Suck My Wake 23:05, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Fail=safe system failed? Where was this fail-safe system when Data lost his memory during the episode thine own shell? 04:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC)